The Brothers Kenta
by Tengeku
Summary: The Tale of two brothers, not born of this world.


**Chapter I: Foreshadowed**

Quiet. All that is heard is the mice scurrying across the dimly-lit floor of the cellar. A bloodied man wearing a neon-green dress-shirt lets his shaggy hair hang into his eyes. His golden caramel colored skin blue in spots. He spits, only blood coming out.

"Are you ready to tell us?"

The man in the green shirt smirks.

"Well that depends." The three thugs surrounding him look to each other and ask.

"On what?" The man pauses. He looks back up. His neon-green shoes spattered with ruby-red blood as he laughs cynically.

"That all depends, on if you're ready to die or not." The thugs are enraged.

"You arrogant little sh-"

The ceiling suddenly caves in, crushing one of the thugs, and instantly killing him. The other two look shocked at who did this. As the dust settles his blood-red dress shirt is easily recognized. A hand rolled cigarette sits between clenched teeth and his red eyes glimmer in the dim light. The thugs look to each other.

"W-who the hell are you!" The second man stands tall, his red boots crunching over the cinder and blood mixture, as he goes over to the tied up man, jerks his head up, and speaks:

"I'm this son of a bitch's brother. And I'm the only one allowed to kick his ass."

The two stood outside the run-down building, The red brother casually smoking leaning back against the wall.

"So you mind telling me what that was about Teng?" He took a long, deep drag. Tengeku sighed, and waved the smoke away from his face.

"I don't know... I was in the study one night and the next it all went dark. I woke up here and they were looking to collect _your_ gambling debt." Tengeku glared at his brother.

"Well it's not my fault. Those sons of bitches cheated." Krotsu murmured, casually taking another drag. Tengeku sighed again.

"And are you sure you didn't cheat first?"

"...No."

"I can make you tell me."

Krotsu shifted uneasily, then looked down dejected.

"I just felt like they needed to lose that money. They did cheat first!"

Tengeku grumbled and glared at his brother, his green eyes glinting angrily behind his glasses. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"Krotsu why do you do this? We have millions. There's no need for you to gamble!"

"Whatever man. Lets just go home."

Tengeku nodded, and reached in his pocket, pulling out a tiny leather book, with intricate gold designs over the cover. He began to chant slowly, his eyes glowing the more he says.

"_descrov nuit da restra. Vous neit skelzien." _an intricate gold seal appeared at their feet, before they were encased in golden light and dissapeared. A man stumbling drunk on the other side of the street gaped at the spot where the brothers were.

"Man. I'm way too drunk."

They stood now, in the foyer of their home. The room was clad in Gold and black, colors the brothers chose themselves, The house itself was massive. Vaulted ceiling, a crystal Chandelier hanging from a gold chain over them, dim light emitting, Two sets of stairs stood behind them, winding up into the ceiling, having landings on the second, third, and fourth floor. The ground floor was brightly lit, small gold lights upon the wall, retreating to the back of the house. Tengeku sighed, and began to walk up the steps to the left, his brother following him.

"You're right Teng. I didn't need to steal..." Krotsu shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. I know I am. We have everything we could hope for. Father left us Billions of Euros. You're lucky you have me, otherwise You would of squandered it." Tengeku walked out on the landing of the second floor and turned left, into his room, where Krotsu turned right into his.

"Goodnight Brother. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah whatever."

Tengeku turned and closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh he had been holding all evening. He cracked his neck and winced, the bruises still fresh.

"Dammit... I'm tired of getting beat up for that ingrate..." He walked into his bathroom, kicking off his shoes as he looked in the mirror, his face beginning to bruise in places, his lip still swollen. He opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a spare pare of green-rimmed glasses, as he put them on. His eyes were fine, he always felt more comfortable with them on though. He smiled, relieved, and fully thought about his face. He decided to take the easy way out and put a green salve on his lip, cheek and over his arms. He pressed his fingers together in praying motion, as he closed his eyes. The salve began glowing as he slowly chanted the mantra, his wounds healing slowly with his words. He opened his eyes, the salve vanished and his wounds gone. His face now returned to its former, flawless glory. He closed the cabinet, and disrobed. He flicked his wrist at the marble shower, the mother-of-pearl faucets turning as if on their own accord. He slowly stepped in, the steam making his tense muscles relax. His eyes wandered over the elegant bathroom, the unnecessary lavishness of it and sighed.

"And Krotsu wonders why we don't need to steal."

Meanwhile, Krotsu in his own room, layered in the Red and Black he so cherished, flopped down on his bed and groaned.

"That fuckin' Teng man! Always such a fuckin' downer!"

He kicked off his shoes and the thumped against the wall, falling on a myriad of shoes that had received the same fate. Krotsu lit a cigarette and sighed, the smoke easing his nerves and his mind as he shifted in the bed to look out over the lake behind their house, the moonlight gleaming over its glassy surface, as a passing owl waved to its other self.

"Maybe He's right.. maybe I should change..." Krotsu looked down at his hands, the smoke slowly wafting up and blurring his eyes. He slowly got up and threw his shirt in the bathroom, his mind in a state of half-calm. Turning towards the closet he took out his guitar, a gibson flying V, blood red. He smiled as he plugged it in and strummed, the sound of the notes relaxing. His fingers began to fly as his mind began to be at full ease. A devilish grin spread across face, his eyes closing, losing himself in the notes. The strings began their endless wailing, the room began shaking. Krotsu was in his element and at rest. He finally began winding down, his consciousness eased. He let out a breath he didn't realize was held, and smiled like a normal person again.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe."

Though unknown to the Brothers now at ease, a new force was headed for them. Headed in the shape of a tall man in a black cloak. His eyes darker than the deepest regions of space. The calm night seemed deathly still as he approached their Mansion, a case to an upright bass in his hand as he slowly rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Truths<strong>

_DING-DONNNNGGG! _

The sound of the Doorbell could be heard throughout the house as the Brothers looked up, shocked at the arrival of a visitor. Tengeku dressed quickly, combing his unruly hair, putting his green shirt on, buttoning it up and putting on his favorite black tie. Krotsu on the other hand walked downstairs, still shirtless, his chiseled body gleaming as he strode through the moonlight foyer and grabbed the shotgun he kept next to the door, placing it on his shoulder. Tengeku put his glasses on and ran out of his room, diving over the staircase and rolling to meet Krotsu, then stood upright, and made sure his tie was straight, before sighing at Krotsu's apparel.

"Really brother?" Teng simply shook his head and sighed, before opening the door with a curt smile at on his face. The massive door swung open to reveal the cloaked man. His height truly staggering, as he dwarfed both the brothers and their 6'4" frames. His hands were covered in white gloves that were so clean they literally glowed in the surrounding darkness. His eyes unable to be seen from under the hood of his solid-black cloak, though the cherry-wood case could plainly be seen.

"Good evening Sirs. My name is Moriat Greystone, and I have a message from your father."

As the man bowed politely Tengeku and Krotsu's faces lost all color as they stared upon the stranger in absolute horror. Krotsu was the first to react, his usual scowl returning as he whispered in Tengeku's ear.

"Bro, you sure this guy is for real? We've been searching for father for years and haven't turned up hide nor hair. How can we be so sure?"

Tengeku had regained his composure, his green eyes steeled as he took in as much of the man as he could. He didn't sense anything truly strange from him, but he knew he wasn't completely human.

Tengeku turned back and whispered back to his brother, his eyes still locked on the stranger.

"I suppose for now we can see what information he has, and if it may serve us any use."

He now turned to the visitor and opened the door fully and motioned for him to enter.

"Very well Sir. Please, come in."

Greystone nodded curtly, the hood of the cloak merely bobbing as the two turned and walked ahead, Greystone's head staying down as he followed. The air was heavy with anticipation, Tengeku's mind racing a mile a minute. _Who is this? Does he really know anything about father? What's with the case? _He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts as he pushed open the doors to the study. A quaint green hued room. The massive oak desk sitting under the windows that faced the lake held neatly stacked papers, as Tengeku took a seat in the high-backed leather chair, Greystone sitting in the small chair in front of the desk, while Krotsu laid out on a nearby couch, shotgun still at the ready.

"Very well Mr. Greystone, may I offer you some refreshments before we proceed?"

Grey raised his hand, waving him away.

"No, no boy. We must begin forthwith." His gloved hands raised as he pulled back the cloak. The brothers shocked at the man's appearance.

His face was burned. Horribly disfigured. His left eye was an black socket, and his right seemed to have massive scarring around it, the milky-white iris staring blankly. His lips were gone, the skin around his mouth stretched taunt. The _bone_ of his jaw was visible on the left, his muscle stripped, his teeth missing. The right side of his face was still flesh. Disfigured and charred flesh, but nonetheless flesh.

"Excuse my appearance, I must of frightened you both" He said bowing slightly in his seat, the blind eye closing halfway.

"Ya damn right it scared us! What the fuck man? What is with your face!"

Greystone sighed, his tongue seen moving in his mouth through the bone. Tengeku shuddered.

"As you can see I should obviously be dead. Your father took the last bits of his energy to reanimate my body to send this message." He paused. His eye darted around. His eye focusing on Tengeku. Greystone's voice took on a deeper, gravelly tone. Powerful. Wise. Harsh.

"My dearest son, born of the green flames. This message is yours alone. You have grown wise. Your powers lying in those of the Magi. You have taken the gifts bestowed unto you by the Gods. Your quick reflexes, your peacefulness, and your cunning." Greystone paused for a moment. His eye shifting to the right, gazing at where Krotsu now sat upright, as Greystone turned to face him.

"My son born of the red flames. You have the gifts bestowed upon you by the demons. Your power those of the Berserker. Your inhuman strength, your tenacity, your wiles and your Hellfire." Krotsu swallowed hard.

You are both my sons. My deepest treasures. Your Mother would have been proud. I now have a task for you both. The fate of three worlds hangs in the balance." Tengeku turned to Krotsu, who's face was at a loss of any sign of color. His red hair standing out in comparison. His whole world seemed shaken. "D-demons? What are you talking about? You're telling me I'm evil or something?" Krotsu's fear turned to outrage as he jumped up quickly, his red hair blazing now, his eyes glowing in fury.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN' MEAN I'M A DEMON!" He swung the shotgun around and cocked it, the barrel aimed at Greystone's head.

Tengeku dove over the table and knocked the gun up, Krotsu simultaneously firing it as he shoved his brother away trying to claw at Greystone. Tengeku shouted a spell quickly, his green eyes glowing for a moment, then Krotsu's body dropping to the ground, held down by a tremendous weight.

"NO! LET ME UP DAMMIT!" Krotsu roared, his eyes still glowing, his hair almost completely flames.

"Not until you calm yourself. Greystone, please finish."

He nodded, his eye focusing on nothingness once more as he spoke.

"My sons, there is a great evil in this world. The Gods and the Demons are completely unaware of. An ancient evil, which exists even outside of our reality. They are the Mycrecians. They're the father race of the Gods, Demons and Humans. They've come to reclaim earth."

Krotsu lost all will to struggle and stared in horror. Teng lifted the spell and stared. The reality sinking in.

"How... How are we supposed to counteract this?"

The words of their father echoed through Greystone's body.

"You are My sons. You two are the most powerful of your kind. When you work together, your power is amplified even more. Know this, and keep in with you always. Even with this fact, you cannot face the Mycrecians on your own. This is the truly laborious part of the task. You must travel the world and find the others like you. They are few and far between, but they each have a skill that shall help save our worlds. Please my sons. This is my last request."

Greystone coughed, his voice returning to it's smooth demeanor. He looked up at the two of them, his appearance not even an issue anymore.

"The spell won't last for much longer. I soon will return to death where I belong. Please."

He pulled the case onto his lap and sighed, before unsnapping it. A great wind surged forth, then all was calm. He reached in and pulled out a slender stick. It was black, approximately 38 centimeters, with a detailed handle. Greystone stood and handed it to Tengeku.

"For the Son of Fate who's gifts are of the Magi. May the wand carved of the wisdom of life itself grant you powers above all else. May your spells be swift and merciless."

Tengeku took it apprehensively and inspected it carefully, his green eyes glinting as he felt a sudden surge of magical power. His eyes were glowing from simply holding it, and his mind was filled with fathomless spells, curses, hexes, healing; a myriad of wisdom that had never even crossed his mind.

Tengeku nodded curtly, and placed the wand in his belt loop. Greystone turned now and walked back to the case, reaching in and taking out two Gauntlets. They were also black in color, and seemed to almost ooze a frightening aura. There were tiny rune-like symbols etched all over them in red. Each knuckle of the gauntlet came to a spiked point, with straps on the wrists. Greystone turned and bowed before Krotsu, presenting him with the gauntlets.

"For the Son of Fate who's powers are those of the Berserkers. May these gauntlets crafted from Muscle of the Original Mycrecian give you the physical strength and ferality over all else. May your blows ring true."

Krotsu nodded, his mind cleared and prepared for the task ahead took the gauntlets. They instantly bonded to his hands, the wrist straps digging into his flesh, as searing could be heard. Krotsu screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Tengeku watched in horror and walked over, but Greystone stretched out a gloved hand to stop him.

"These gauntlets are making sure he is worthy of their power. Do not be alarmed."

Krotsu screamed out once more, the runes glowing a malevolent shade of red, before they faded, along with his screams. He stood upright and was panting heavily, flexing his hands to see if they still functioned.

"The gauntlets have accepted you. You are now their master." Greystone stepped back and bowed once more.

"I have fulfilled my task. I must now return to the realm of the dead. There is no more I can do. The fate of all worlds, now rest in your hands." He paused. His gaze encompassing them both. "Go forth Sons of Fate. Fulfill your Destiny." Greystone suddenly turned to swirling hazing mist, and everything that was him, faded into nothingness. The two brothers stood facing each other, the events that had recently transpired whirling through their minds. Tengeku turned, his hand on the bridge of his nose, his face twisted in focus, sorting through the facts.

Krotsu was the first to speak. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and smirked wickedly.

"Brother." Tengeku turned to face him.

"I don't know what all this means. Hell, I don't even know what we are anymore, but I do know one thing." Tengeku sighed.

"And what might that be?" Krotsu pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking in a deep breath before chuckling and exhaling heavily. He cast his eyes up, the red orbs blazing with a new-found passion.

"Shit just got real."


End file.
